The purpose of this study is to test the safety of two doses of a drug, hydroxyurea, given alone or in combination with another drug, ddI, in HIV-infected persons, and to see if hydroxyurea given alone or in combination with ddI decreaes the amount of virus in the blood of HIV-infected persons as compared to ddI given alone.